


Selfies

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Belle French is an avid selfie taker, and she has a regular photo bomber.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deweymay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deweymay/gifts).



> deweymay tagged me in a share your selfie thing on Tumblr. I hate photos of myself so I wrote a fluffy fic instead.

The phone made its shutter sound. Ruby had to laugh when she looked at the selfie Belle had taken; they were both pulling goofy faces under their elf hats. Ruby's laughter turned into a knowing smile.

“Look at that another golden photobomb.”

She strolled away to take someone’s order leaving Belle frowning at the screen. Ruby was right; there in the background of the picture was Mister Gold, a slight smile on his lips. Belle resisted the urge to turn and look at the man himself, instead she tapped on the Gallery icon and began scrolling through all the selfies she’d taken this year. A few weeks ago Ruby had joked that Gold was Belle’s personal photo bomber. Belle had shrugged it off as coincidence, but now she was looking for him she was amazed at how many selfies he was in the background of. Nine times out of ten if the photo was in a public setting he was there, wearing that little smile that privately Belle admitted did strange tingly things to her. The more Belle looked at the photos the more the hopeful flames of her crush were fanned. 

Could it be? Nah, there was no way…but maybe, just maybe.

She reached the photo she’d just taken with Ruby. It reminded her there was mistletoe on her elf hat. She bit her lip and decided Christmas was a perfect time to be brave. She turned quickly on her heel. Mister Gold spluttered slightly on his coffee as she approached which she took as another sign that she might be right.

“Mi..Miss French. What can I do for you?”

“I have mistletoe on my hat.”

Gold’s eyes darted upwards and his throat bobbed as he saw the cheery sprig of green and white.

“Yes, I can see that.”

Belle leaned in closer to him.

“You’re not going to ignore a Christmas tradition are you?”

“There are several men present who would be happy to fulfil the requirement with you.”

Her mind was screaming that she was making a fool of herself, but a stubborn spark of bravery made her reach out and touch his hand.

“You are the only man I want to observe this tradition with.”

Gold blinked at her. For a long moment it felt like nothing was going to happen, that they would be stuck in this awkward moment forever, but then his hand carefully cupped her face and their lips met.

It was a perfect first kiss, chaste, but passionate; and it was interrupted by a camera flash. Belle and Gold turned to the source of the intrusion to find Ruby grinning at them, her phone still snapping away. 

“Well, it’s not like either of you were going to get a selfie.”


End file.
